


Claws and Bites

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Hydra is involved but only as the ones getting their asses kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Logan and Nat team up for a mission on a Hydra ship.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	Claws and Bites

Logan couldn’t help but smile, just slightly, as he watched Natasha send a sucker punch to a Hydra lackey’s nose before the Widow’s Bite pinged him in the throat. Her boot connected with the green clad bastard easily and Logan’s head turned as if he were at Wimbledon to follow the trajectory through at least 3 walls. 

He was about to remark on how pointless the Bite was but was soon ducking as a click of a rifle behind him alerted him to reinforcements finally arriving. They had only been on the ship for over an hour after insertion via mini-sub. Logan was almost disappointed how long it had taken. Almost. 

Claws popping with their signature _shhk,_ he cut the rifle in multiple pieces with one hand while the other swung around, severing through half a foot of muscle, fat, bones, and arteries as easily as a hot knife through butter. The diced rifle clattered just as a shot rang out from its sibling wielded by a more heavily armored Hydra lackey.

“Logan!” Natasha shouted as she quickly and easily snapped the neck of the current Hydra soldier she was fighting. He collapsed at her feet and she bounded over his body to join Logan.

“I’m fine,” the mutant grunted. She watched as he dug the bullet out with one claw. Her attention turned to the armored grunt nearby. She juked to the left as the rifle was soon being trained on her. She quickly crossed within striking distance, and thus making it impossible to fire on her. 

As she sent a heel into his knee, she ducked out of pure instinct and experience as Logan barreled into the fight. His claws punctured through the half inch of armor plating into the chest of the grunt. The lackey howled in pain then sneered.

“Mutant filth!” the lackey snarled. Laughing, Logan kicked the man to get him off his claws. Natasha took her turn in kicking the grunt in his hip, sending him sprawling across the room. As the man’s rifle flew into the air, she swiped it and quickly aimed and fired. The man’s head popped like a grape just before his body slammed into a wall then collapsed. 

“You know, I thought this was going to be a stealth mission,” Logan teased, shaking his hand a little to get the blood off his claws. 

“You’re the one who started attacking them!” Natasha said with a scoff. 

“I don’t do stealth,” Logan reminded with a laugh. 

Natasha rolled her eyes before heading to a crate nearby. She used the Hydra rifle in her hand to bash it open. Logan joined her to peer at the boxes inside. He pulled one of them out, looking it over.

“Hm. When did they start mass producing Satan Claws?” Logan asked after pulling the box apart to get to the prize within. 

“I’d heard rumors last time I was at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. but didn’t think much of it when I got the mission for disrupting the supply lines,” Nat admitted with a shrug as she looked the gauntlet over. 

She looked up as she heard a thunk, aiming her own gauntlet, Widow’s Bite charging, until realizing it was Logan who was putting the bombs along key points of the cargo hold.

“You’re just going to blow them up?” she asked. 

“We’ll take the one you have so the geeks at S.H.I.E.L.D. can study it, but other than that, yes I’m going to _blow them up_.” 

Nat couldn’t argue with the logic. There was absolutely no need to take them all, they were Hydra tech after all. Better to just blow them up and let them sink to the bottom of the ocean.

“Now, can we please get off this fucking boat? The sooner I’m no longer around water, the better.”

There it was. The one thing that had made Nat believe Logan never would have agreed to the mission. The water. He sank despite knowing how to swim.

“Why did you even do this mission if it’s around water?” she asked while helping to set up the charges after tossing the rifle onto the crate. No need to take a Hydra rifle with her, either. 

“It’s _Hydra_ ,” Logan said, with a hard stare. 

“Can’t argue with that,” she admitted, setting the last charge. 

The pair headed up top, tossing the trigger playfully between them as they went up the steps. 

After signaling the tailing mini sub, the pair vacated the ship. Once at a safe distance, Logan put his hand over Nat’s with a grin that revealed all his fangs. Mirroring his smile, she depressed the trigger. With a mighty boom, the Hydra ship exploded and neither could help smiling as they watched. 

Locking the Satan Claw away, they headed back for shore. 


End file.
